Pirates - Game 11
The crew head back to the ship and tell Brody about the contracts with the Yezh and he is not happy with the idea. After much deliberation they decide to switch sides to fighting for the Yong and taking on contracts to take down the Yezh. Without any contacts with the Yong, they decide to go to the Jackel to see if they can find any info, and instead recognise a Yong member from a contract description. Sitting down at a silver table, playing poker, is Fenzo Choi. Throm approaches him with a note under a drink and slips him the message in hopes of talking to him outside. Fenzo gives him a nod before reading the message to acknowledge he does not see them as an enemy. The group plans out where to hide during the meeting. Once Fenzo goes outside to find Throm, he calmly says “your friends can come out of hiding”, and gestures towards all of the group members to come over. Mr Choi tells the group that he understands they have swapped sides and want to complete contacts on the Yezh, to which he adds he will introduce the group to Dragon later that night. During this conversation, Fenzo would say things that implied he already knew a lot about the group. While waiting for it to get to 10pm, some of the group goes shopping and finds a Shock and Awe store. An endearing golin attends to the group and demonstrates some items. Throm buys a Deck of Dancing Cards; Maera buys a Whisk that sends a shock; and Brody buys some smoke bombs. The time of the meeting approaches and the group reconvenes at the Jackel. Once there, they find Fenzo Choi with a mountain of chips in front of him. He then heads into the Platinum member section to let Dragon know the group has arrived. Fenzo sits the group down at a sectioned off table and a round of drinks arrives for the group. Even a Blue Fairy drink for Maera. After about 10 minutes, Dragon shows up and Fenzo stands as he sits down – Maera curtsies. To which the older gentleman politely thanks her. “I understand from Mr Choi that you have all decided to take on contracts to kill the Yezh criminals”, Dragon says with conviction. The conversation continues and results in the group taking on the contracts in exchange for the advertised rewards, as well as the claim that Yong can give them better security and offer them the opportunity to become associates of the Yong. The group agrees, despite Roan and Brody being sceptical and thinking the Yong are withholding information. Dragon leaves the table and the group continues to talk to Fenzo, gathering as much information as they can about the contracts on the Yezh. Cassandra Fruzche 'Woman in her 30s. Black hair and not much known about her. 500gp dead '"Sendra" '''Half-Elf woman in her 20s. Known for a short temper and a likeness for fire. 500gp dead '''Gurgirch Hazorch '''Half-Orc man. Dresses in robes and is often seen with Sendra. 500gp dead '''Darren Broad '''Human man early 30s. Brown hair. Carries a large wooden shield and a long sword. Wears Banded mail. Employed as a body guard. 500gp dead 600gp dead Yong Knowledge: Mr Elson employees him. '''Bagoosh Frayborn Half Dragon, Black. Dangerous. 500gp dead Yong Knowledge: Right hand man to Mr Elson. After the group leaves, they decide to draw out some Yezh members by causing disruptions and vandalising the Yezh protected part of town. After Akilu kicks down a door to a weapon store, a brave individual tries to stop the group. Moments later, Brody spots an Orc matching the contract description and running in the direction of the group. He jumps down and intercepts the Orc, exchanging critical blows. Roan tells the brave man “this is not your fight, run!” and the man flees. Roan heals Brody, which Throm and Maera support from the sidelines. The heated fight between Brody and the Orc continues, and Sendra arrives on the scene as her friend Gurgirch is killed. She Blinds Brody and commands her rat familiar to attack him. Akilu and Squirt charge Sendra, taking her down- and her rat fights until its very last breathe. With combat over and Brody frantic due to blindness, half the group loot the Yezh members and secure proof of the contract kills by removing the tattoos from the bodies. Straight after, the group heads over to the Water Temple in need of a blindness cure for Brody. The head priest removes his blindness and heals him with blessed water. The group, very thankful, donate some gold to the temple and make haste, as they want to get back to the ship without being tracked. Splitting up and moving silently through the Yong streets, the group eventually meet back up at the ship and tell Daechir to be on full alert.